


You're so pretty when you cry.

by lokiofvanheim



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're made of my rib, oh baby<br/>You're made of my sin<br/>And I cant tell where your lust ends<br/>And where your love begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so pretty when you cry.

Asami Ryuchi ran a carefully manicured finger along the tear trails streaking the porcelain skin of his young lover's face where he lay warm and sated, stretched out flat over the broad expanse of his body. He had read somewhere that tears held a heavy doses of hormones, the release of which eased the producer of some of the effects of stress and he wondered if that was part of the reason why they had always held such a fascination for him. And the fact that was that his boy just looked so so pretty when he cried. 

The blonde stirred and Asami felt the delicate ladder of his ribs ride softly over the hard planes of his own chest as if their two bodies sought closer union even in sleep. He ran his hand through the soft mop of dishevelled hair and then trailed it slowly down over the bony peaks of the youthful spine until it came to rest on the silky dimples above the sinfully delicious curve of of his buttocks. The older man sighed, this body was made for sin he thought, so beautiful and fragile and Akihito himself was vulnerable in a way that few, if any, of those with whom he came into contact with day to day were.

There were new bruises beginning to blossom on the perfect white of his skin and he wondered idly, as he often did when he saw them, whether his boy allowed him the delights of his tender body from the others own lustful pleasure or as a measure of his duty to him. The omnipotent ganglord was so unselfaware that he only allowed the question 'love?' to graze, light as a breath, across the surface of his thoughts before dismissing them out of hand. He didn't make love with the intention of hurting Akihito but his delectable noises and the tear filled eyes as they clashed together stoked the predatory fires that burned beneath his skin like coals in a well controlled furnace. He sighed reaching over to the bed side table and with well practised skill, one handedly withdrew a cigarette from its black and gold packet, putting it to his lips and lighting it carefully so as not to wake his living blanket.

The deep inhalation and slow exhalation of nicotine calmed him, distracting him from his faint feeling of something that another man, a man better tuned into his own emotions, might have recognised as guilt. The white moon was full and its pale light allowed him to study the other as he slept making him all sharp angles and delightfully secret, shadowy creases. It still held many secret delights for him he mused, as fresh a set of thrills for him to tease as the first time he had indulged in his unplumbed depths. Asami smiled, a fond, cruel smile at the memory and at the thought of the long months between as the youth and he had played cat and mouse through the rainy streets and rooftops of Tokyo before the boy had become a regular and more willing fixture in the penthouse. He was so stubborn that it had taken what felt like an age for him to accept what was good for him, both of them really if he chose to admit it and bend to Asami's will. He offered a luxurious home and his elite lifestyle, his security team and the wealth and sophistication a ruthless lifetime had accrued for him. And the boy? What he offered was much less tangible but no less important.

Asami drew in another lungful of his favourite toxin as he thought about what Takaba Akihito brought to their table. The intense use he regularly made of the fragile flesh before him would cowe many, most if he were honest, but the boys gorgeously tearful face as their bodies met was like an addiction he had no wish to control. He was so enamoured with him it was hard not to flaunt him, so important was it for him to show the little wildcat was his and his alone. The fact he could not seem to keep his hands off the boy even in public seemed to have been interpreted by many as that his was a purely physical itch that he just enjoyed publicly scratching. When Fei long had heard about him he had called him fresh meat to add to Asami's list of trophy kills but he knew he was more than that for him, much more. 

The chinese man had known him as well as any in a different era and although they had been close then he had never wished more than a dalliance with the triad leaders elegant son. He had turned his charm towards the younger man who had responded in kind and they had ignited each other like petrol to a flame but it turned out that they were both living a lie, a beautiful lie but a lie none the less and it had been a traumatic experience for them both. They might both have changed over the long years since then but the scars of their deceit remained. Asami puffed out smoke sharply Fei Longs interpretation of his relationship with his boy was based on their own and it was wrong.  

He sighed, he had been attracted to the slight boy as soon as he had seen his daring leap for freedom and the ridiculously cocky smile plastered across his attractive face when he had looked back up to where he and his bodyguards stood a floor above. He had had his revenge for the impudence, had hurt and humiliated the boy as a lesson but then he had pursued him to repeat the lesson again and again. Akihito had received the lowest treatment he could inflict but had gritted his teeth in the face of his overwhelming authority and the fierce spark of defiance had never for a minute left his eyes. He had not only survived the dark contents of the secret room but had seemed to thrive on them like no other had. He was like a butterfly on a pin for Asami's delectation but in return Akihito attracted him like a lamp would a moth to burn his wings again and again on his light when the boy had fallen foul of one or others of the low lives he sought to ensnare with his photographs. He might hurt the boy by fencing him in to keep him safe but it was nothing to the pain that the yakuza felt when the boy was at risk. They both had wounds from their relationship but it seemed mutually desirable as both came back time and again for more.

The boy had demanded nothing, wanted none of the gifts and advantages he offered as the relationship developed which was the opposite of any of his previous dealings who had uniformly possessed insatiable materialistic mouths that they held open wider than hungry chicks. That was both amusing, endearing and annoying in equal measure because while it provided Asami with a curiously pleased knowledge that Akihito stayed with him for himself alone it meant that he had little or no tangible leverage on the boy. He knew he wanted Aki with him, by him, above him, below him, really anywhere near him, all were desirable he mused with a thin crooked twist of a smile of rare introspection as he gently stroked the soft skin of his boy's back.

He stubbed the cigarette out in the ash tray on the little table as he dwelt on the matter shifting slightly and allowing the slim body to slip gently down to lie tightly against his side while still using his chest as a pillow. Akihito sighed in his sleep and wriggled instinctively closer into the warmth of the bigger man, one slim leg still draped across his lover and a small hand curled beneath his jaw. If Asami could stop time then he realised in a sudden moment of clarity that this might be the moment he should choose to do it while this deep, unfamiliar feeling of contentment filled them both. It was such an intense revelation for him that the dark haired man's mind had to fight down the strong urge to wake the boy, so contentedly sleeping in his arms, to share it.

He held back, not prepared to show how needy of the photographer he had become, instead only dropping a soft kiss on to the fair shock of hair. It would not do to give even his capricious lad that kind of power over him, it might even change the balance of their relationship to favour the other. He might see the weakness he had become in the hard fought isolation of the yakuza, he might despise it as the fault Asami perceived it to be. If Aki saw through the hard exterior that he wore like a uniform in his chosen life then he might not want him, might see him as weak and run back out into the safer life the outside world offered and be lost to him forever! That would be totally unacceptable! Only the thought of it happening sent an unexpectedly cold shiver through his body and he tightened his arm defensively about his little lover.

His growing fondness for the boy and the pleasure he felt at the increasing displays of tenderness that blossomed between them as the months went by would have to be enough for his boy without the framework of words that he had begun to think but struggled to allow his mouth to utter. He must stay strong for his lovers sake, cool headed and aloof with a shell of titanium around which he would not allow himself to betray the soft interior of his feelings. He was sure that it had been his fierce impregnability that had drawn Akihito to him and still attracted him enough to keep him at least a regular, pleasurable item in his otherwise stark existence.

A realisation dawned on Asami then and he let his head fall back on the soft embrace of his goose down pillows to try and find some rest, his arm tightening possessively about his lovers narrow waist. He knew that to the last breath in his body he would willingly protect his boy from any fear or pain that threatened him from the outside world for he would be the last one to allow danger near his delicious boy. He didn't want to hurt him but he also knew too that if tears were part of what it took to keep his boy safe at his side then he would just have to make very sure that those wonderful, pretty tears would continue to flow copiously.


End file.
